


Coming Home

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Author Creat, Het and Slash, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Jack, Ianto, and especially the Doctor handle their new relationship? And what about Marvin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my series _The Captain!Verse_. It's a direct sequel to [ _In the Name of Love:_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1868241/chapters/4022250). If you haven't read that yet, don't even bother trying to read this, because it won't make any sense.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0001w2rr/)   
**Banner by[](http://deedeedee123.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deedeedee123.livejournal.com/) **deedeedee123** **   


  
**Title:** _Coming Home_  
 **Chapter:** One - _The Morning After_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:**   
[](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/profile)  
  
[ **royalladyemma** ](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/)  
**Series:** The Captain!Verse  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten, Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating:** PG for this chapter. Will probable go higher later.  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** No warnings for this chapter. If you squint there are small references to _The Doctor Dances_ and _The Pandorica Opens._  
 **Genre:** Slash, Romance, Fluff  


I know this is a short chapter but if I wait until I'm finished with it all, you may have to wait a while. Posting this now will kick my muses and bunnies in their collective arses and help me finish it.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

_Coming Home_  
 _Chapter One: The Morning After_

Jack couldn't sleep. He'd slept for a couple of hours after he'd made love with Ianto, but now he just laid there staring at the ceiling and thinking as his first husband softly snored. As gently as possible he extracted himself from the bed. He put on the black boxer briefs and blue tee-shirt he had worn to Ianto's bedroom earlier.

Jack stopped at the door and looked back at his sleeping husband. Ianto was curled around a pillow, his hair sticking up at odd angles. Jack knew Ianto would be appalled at his bed hair, but he thought his husband looked very cute all rumpled.

 _'Goddess, I love that man,'_ Jack thought. He silently thanked the Universe for giving Ianto back to him as he shut the bedroom door.

He padded barefoot down the hallway to the kitchen. He walked straight to the cupboard and got out his favourite mug. He didn't feel like making a whole pot of tea, so he pulled out a single teabag instead.

"Can't sleep?" The voice came from behind Jack, startling him so badly he almost dropped his mug. "Sorry," Marvin said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be up." Jack turned to face him as he put down the teabag and his mug. "Would you like me to make a pot?" Jack asked pointing to the kettle on the stove.

"That would be great." Marvin smiled then looked away. "I've been wanting something, but it didn't feel right to just take and there was no one around to ask."

"You're our guest." Jack turned the heat on under the kettle as he talked and pulled out the tea press. "You can have anything in the kitchen you want." Jack paused and thought about that as he got out the loose leaf tea and put some into the press. "Except for the strawberry jam and the last banana. Those are the Doctor's."

"I'll have to remember that." Marvin smiled and nodded his head.

"Do, because he gets rather cranky if someone else eats the last banana." Jack smiled as he poured the now hot water into the tea press. He walked over and sat down at the table across from Marvin, waiting for the tea to steep. "So why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Marvin ran his fingers through his short blond hair as he talked. "Too much on my mind." He looked straight at Jack with a very serious face, his green eyes filled with fear. "What's going to happen to me?"

Jack remembered thinking the same thing his first night on the TARDIS after the gasmask disaster. He had been much older than Marvin at the time and was already use to being on his own. _'The poor kid must be terrified.'_

"What would you like to have happen?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Marvin looked down at the table and shook his head. "I have no family. I grew up in a group home on Mars. My parents died when I was five. Don't remember much about them really." He had a sad, far-off look on his face and Jack had the urge to hug him. "When the Time Agency came to recruit at the career school I was going to, I thought I'd found my new family. Now they're all gone."

"Did you lose a lot of friends yesterday?" Jack stood up and went to finish fixing the tea. He poured the finished tea from the tea press into the pot and then some into mugs for Marvin and himself. Finally, he covered the pot with a tea cosy to keep it warm.

"I don't know." Marvin sighed. "I did make some friends, but I haven't seen any of them since training. I don't know who was affected."

"How long have you been with the Agency?"

"I got out of Time training two standard galactic cycles ago," Marvin answered.

Jack did the calculations in his head, finding that to be roughly eighty Earth days ago. Adding four years for Time training and the kid couldn't be more than nineteen or twenty Earth years old. _'He's still wet behind the ears,'_ Jack thought with sympathy.

"Finding you was my first real assignment," Marvin said with another sigh.

"How _did_ you find me?" Jack asked as he handed Marvin the mug and put the milk on the table next to the sugar that was already there.

"Finding you was the easy part." Marvin nodded his thanks as he curled his fingers around the warm mug. "We were given a photo of you and told you were going by the name Jack Harkness and that you would be with a doctor. So I set up a program to scan every database starting from the Fifty-second century and moving backwards. I'm really good at programming." Jack had to smile at how animated the young man was getting. His dark green eyes sparkled with pride at his accomplishment. "We didn't expect to find you so close to the Agency's timeline."

"That was the first time I'd come back to the Fifty-first century since I left the Agency," Jack informed.

"Well, like I said, finding you was the easy part." Marvin paused and took a sip of his tea, humming his approval of its taste. "It was catching you alone that was hard. I tried to tranq the Doctor in the holochamber, but I missed."

"You and your sedatives," Jack commented shaking his head. "They're why I can't sleep now. I feel like I've slept for three days straight."

"Sorry about that," Marvin apologized looking a bit sheepish.

"Wait." Jack sat up straighter in his chair. "Were you the stormtrooper I saw leaving the holochamber when we shut down the program?"

"Yeah," Marvin nodded. "You surprised me when you shut it down early."

"So what did you do when you shoved into me at the hotel?" Jack was trying to keep him talking.

"Oh, I tagged you with a harmless, but rare trace chemical, then took your DNA bio-signature. Finally, I programmed our computer to track only that signature." Marvin smiled. "That way we would track only your current self and not your past selves." Jack was impressed. He could see why the Agency recruited him. Marvin took another sip of his tea and closed his eyes savouring the flavour. "What kind of tea is this? It's delicious."

"It's called Earl Grey," Jack informed smiling at his enthusiasm. "We stocked up when we were visiting the Twenty-first century last, right before we went on our honeymoon."

"I always dreamed of going to the Twenty-first. Such a romantic time, _The Age of Innocence._ Before the Earth knew of life outside itself and was just starting to go into space." Marvin sighed and looked off into the distance. "I would have loved to see more of it when we were there, but all I got to see was a few streets while we were following you."

"Maybe I can show you around when we go back." Jack reached over and patted the young man's hand. "We have to go back soon anyway and let our friends know that we're all safe."

"You never did answer me, Jack," Marvin looked at him with worried eyes. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, I'll have to talk to my husbands..." _'Goddess, how I love saying those words. My husbands!'_ "...about it first, but I'm sure you can stay here for now while we figure it out." Jack moved his hand up to the young man's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. We won't abandon you."

"Thanks," Marvin nodded and looked down into his mug.

Just then the Doctor came stumbling in, wearing just his brown pinstriped trousers and a white tee-shirt. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. His hair was so shockingly wild he looked like he'd been licking a light socket. He looked so adorable to Jack that the Captain got up and kissed him passionately.

"That's a great way to wake up," the Doctor commented once the kiss broke. "Is there any tea?"

Jack laughed and walked over to the teapot to pour him a cup. "You have to have your tea, don't you?"

The Doctor sat down next to Marvin to wait for his tea. "Morn' Marv'," the Doctor said with another yawn.

"Morning."

"Did you get enough sleep, Sweetheart?" Jack asked concerned.

"Oh, I think five hours is more than enough." The Doctor added milk and sugar to the cup Jack handed him, then sipped at it moaning with pleasure. "There's nothing like tea in the morning to get the old synapses firing. It's the tannins."

Jack sat down across from the Doctor and sipped his own tea. The silence seemed to be un-nerving Marvin, so Jack decided to get the conversation going. "Marvin's been a bit worried about what's going to happen to him." Jack looked his husband in the eyes and projected his protective feelings for the young man to the Doctor. "I told him I'd need to talk to you and Ianto first, but that we wouldn't just abandon him."

"Of course we won't abandon you." The Doctor reached over and patted Marvin's hand. "What an absurd idea. After all, you did help Jack. We owe you." The Doctor looked straight at Marvin. "Thank you for that by the way," he said with a serious, but grateful smile. "You really stuck your neck out for him and you didn't have to."

"I couldn't let Bowmen kill him," Marvin stated looking a bit embarrassed.

"Yes you could have, but you chose to help and I'm in your debt." The Doctor patted Marvin's hand again before pulling away and shifting moods. "As for what will happen to you, I don't know." He squinted and looked at the young man closely. "Your timeline seems to be in a great deal of flux, but then every timeline tends to get blurry when Jack or I get involved. Even when I'm trying _not_ to get involved." The Doctor chuckled at that. "But don't worry, we'll do our best for you."

"What does that mean?" Marvin asked. Jack thought the young man looked adorable when he was confused.

"Maybe you should explain who you are, Doc." Jack winked at his husband. "It would answer most of his questions I'm sure."

"Have you ever heard of the Time Lords?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course, every time agent is told the stories of the legendary Time Lords." Marvin laughed. "My ancient history professor at the Academy told me a story about one Time Lord. She said he stood on top of some ancient ruins and scared off an invasion fleet of thousands of enemy starships with nothing but his words."

"Oh, I think that was probably an exaggeration." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "I doubt even I could pull that off."

"I don't know, Sweetheart," Jack said with a smile. "I've seen you do some amazing things."

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that _you_ are a Time Lord?" Marvin visibly paled. Jack sympathized with him. He remembered how he felt when he first realized who the Doctor was.

"The one, and unfortunately, the only." The Doctor briefly explained about Time Lords and the Time War. Jack could feel his pain and was grateful that it wasn't as sharp as it had once been. He got up and stood behind his Time Lord, massaging his shoulders, and mentally sending him support and love.

When the Doctor finished his story he reached up and covered Jack's hands on his shoulders with his own. He squeezed them, then pulled Jack's hands forward and gently kissed the palms.

"I noticed you're wearing Ianto's ring again." The Doctor was trying to sound casual, but he wasn't blocking his side of the merger completely and Jack could tell his husband was feeling vulnerable. The Captain was sure he had done it intentionally. The Doctor's way of asking without asking.

"Yes." Jack looked down at his hands. He twisted the gold band on his left hand with the fingers of his right. "But my hand still feels empty." Jack looked down and smiled at his husband. "You wouldn't by any chance have my wedding ring, would you?"

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that had been there since he had ripped it off of Bowmen's neck. Jack walked around to his husband's side and held out his hand, letting the Doctor slide the band onto his left ring finger in front of Ianto's. The Doctor's love flooded his mind as Jack leaned down and kissed his husband with passion. They lost themselves in the kiss, until Marvin sighing next to them startled them and they broke apart.

"You two are so cute together," Marvin said with a wistful grin. The Doctor looked a bit embarrassed, but Jack just laughed. He remembered saying something similar about the Doctor and Rose when he first saw them together. Jack liked the symmetry of that.

"Breakfast," the Doctor shouted as he jumped up and went to the cupboards. Jack knew he was just trying to hide his embarrassment with a change in subject. "I'm sure you must be hungry, Marvin. How does waffles sound?"

"I don't know? What are they?"

"You've never had waffles before?" The Doctor stared at the young man as he shook his head. "Well, you're in for a treat. A lot of people say that only Americans eat them for breakfast. I say that's rubbish, besides I make the best waffles in the galaxy."

The next hour was spent teaching Marvin how to make waffles and how to eat them properly. They sat and talked for another couple of hours telling Marvin about the Twenty-first century, about Martha and Mickey, about Frannie's wedding, and about Torchwood, UNIT, and Ianto. They left out the part about Jack being immortal or how he brought Ianto back to life.

"I was thinking we should show Marvin around when we get back to Martha's." Jack smiled at his husband. "He didn't get to see much of the Twenty-first century when he was there."

"I'm sure we can arrange something." The Doctor smiled at the young man in question. "What would you like to see first?"

"Well, I've always wanted to ride in a ground-bound transport." Marvin smiled back at the Doctor excitedly.

"Which kind of transport?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, they supposedly travelled on the ground itself." Marvin's excited smile was amusing to Jack. "You could actually feel the unevenness of the ground as you went. Some didn't have covers so you could feel the air in your face."

"I think he means a convertible," Jack informed with a chuckle. "I wonder if Martha sold mine."

"She hasn't," Ianto informed from the doorway. His hair was still damp from having a shower and he was wearing his black suit trousers with a white tee-shirt. "She hasn't sold our houses in Cardiff or London either. I think I'll let her explain why when we get home."

Jack got up and took Ianto into his arms, hugging him tightly. He gave his husband a deep kiss, not caring if he embarrassed Ianto. Though his Welshman was very passionate in private, he was still a bit reserved in front of others, even after all these years.

"Would you like some tea, Love?" Jack asked once the kiss broke, already knowing the answer as he walked over to the teapot.

"That would be wonderful." Ianto sat down across from Marvin and the Doctor as he waited for his tea.

"There's still some waffle batter left if you'd like some," the Doctor offered as he started to get up to make it.

"I'm not quite awake enough for that," Ianto said. "But thank you for offering." He took the tea Jack handed him and drank deeply before sighing. "Have we made it back to Martha and Mickey's yet?"

"No," the Doctor answered. "We were kind of waiting for you."

"Thank you," Ianto sounded grateful for the Time Lord's courtesy. "Let me finish my tea and get a shirt on and I'll be good to go. Although," he started, waving his hand to indicate the boxer briefs and tee-shirt Jack was wearing. "I think you should get dressed too, Jack."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Jack asked just to get a rise out of his husbands. He wasn't disappointed when they both rolled their eyes, making the Captain laugh and Marvin giggle.

********

A half hour later, after everyone was fully dressed properly, even Marvin courtesy of the TARDIS' wardrobe room, they and their beloved police box were materializing outside Martha's house.

"I think you should hang back a bit," the Doctor advised Marvin. "Just until we can introduce you."

"If you think it's best." The young man was bouncing with excitement at the prospect of meeting more people from the Twenty-first century.

"Don't worry," Jack said putting his hand on Marvin's shoulder. "They're going to love you."

The Doctor flung open the TARDIS' doors and they all walked out to meet their new futures.

**Don't be shy. Tell me how you like it.**

[ Ch-2: _The Logistics of Domestics_]()

  



	2. The Logistics of Domestics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys have a lot to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author’s notes:** This won't make any sense if you haven't read the first chapter. Please read it.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0001w2rr/)   
**Banner by deedeedee123  
**   


**Title:** _Coming Home_  
 **Chapter:** Two - _The Logistics of Domestics_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** . I would also like to thank the many people that gave me good advice on English gardening and great locations in London and Cardiff.  
 **Series:** [ _The Captain!Verse_](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/3423.html#cutid1)  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten, Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** None

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

Chapter Two: _The Logistics of Domestics_

The boys were barely out of the TARDIS doors when they were besieged with hugs and relieved tears. The bright moon shone down on the happy group as Mickey and Martha took turns embracing them all and saying how glad they were that everyone was home safely. Even Marvin wasn't spared the affectionate assault, much to his wide-eyed amazement.

"Is this normal for the Twenty-first century?" Marvin whispered to Jack as they were finally walking into the house.

"Don't worry," Jack laughed. "You'll get use to it."

Everyone was ushered into the sitting room and after introductions were over, the boys launched into the story of Jack's rescue. They each chimed in with their parts in the adventure. All except Marvin, who just sat back and took it all in.

Both Jack and the Doctor carefully avoided any mention of their merger. Neither wanted Mickey and especially Martha to know of the addictive nature of their relationship. Jack was glad that Ianto followed their lead and avoided that subject. As the story wound to a close they had everyone laughing.

"Seriously, the TARDIS actually gave you a bucket of water?" Martha asked as she wiped laughter tears from her eyes.

"She likes me." Ianto said in a _it-should-have-been-obvious_ tone, and then grinned mischievously.

"So what did you do?" Mickey asked as he turned to the Doctor.

"Same thing you did." The Doctor grinned. "I laughed."

"Yes," Jack chimed in. "And then he dragged me off to bed."

"Martha, would you mind if I used your coffee maker?" Ianto asked changing the subject. _'Probably to stem off any questions about what happened next.'_ Jack thought with a _cat-that-got-the-cream_ smile.

"Of course you can."

"Oh yes," moaned Jack. "I so want some of your coffee. It's been way too long."

"You all must be hungry after such an ordeal." Martha got up and headed for the kitchen right behind Ianto.

"I made waffles for breakfast earlier," the Doctor informed with pride in his voice. "But that was hours ago."

"You made waffles?" Mickey asked shaking his head.

"Well, I'm not really English you know. I don't see anything wrong with making waffles for breakfast." The Doctor answered a little defensively. "Waffles are delicious."

"No, it's just hard for me to picture you cooking." Mickey looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. Mickey had heard Martha's stories of when she and the Doctor had to live together in 1969.

"I'm a great cook," the Doctor pouted. Jack covered his mouth quickly to keep his Time Lord from seeing his amused grin. "I make the best waffles in the galaxy. I helped perfect the recipe with the great chef Bo' Kax in the Thirty-fourth century."

"Doctor," Ianto interrupted stopping the argument. "Would you like some tea?"

"Actually, I think I'll have some coffee. I'd kind of like to see what all the fuss is about."

********

Once everyone had eaten and the dishes were cleared, Mickey stood up and took Martha's hand. "I hope you don't mind, Boss," Mickey said to the Doctor. "But it's getting late and Martha and I have to work in the morning."

"Oh. Right." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "It's night here isn't it? It's still morning for us. Well, late morning anyway." He looked over at Jack and the Captain saw an image of his house in London in his mind.

"Before you go," Jack began, understanding what the Doctor wanted. "Ianto told us that you didn't sell any of our houses or other possessions after I left. Will you tell me why?"

Martha came over to him and took Jack's hand in both of hers. "You were grieving. You were hurt and angry and not thinking rationally." Martha looked down at their hands. "I knew if I _got rid of everything_ like you asked me to, you'd regret it someday."

Jack stood up, pulled her into his arms, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered in a voice quivering with emotion.

"You're welcome," Martha said as she pulled back from the embrace. "We really do need to get some sleep though."

"Jack," Marvin interjected. "Do you mind if I get some sleep too? I never went to bed last night, or the night before, and now I can barely keep my eyes open."

"He can sleep here if you'd like." Mickey put his hand on Marvin's shoulder. "We already have the spare room made up. And that way you can have some privacy when you go check out your house. Which I assume you want to do?" Mickey smiled as he began to lead Marvin out of the room and up the stairs following behind Martha. "You know where the keys are," he said nodding to Ianto, who nodded back.

"What did I ever do to deserve friends like you?" Jack smiled back at them from the bottom landing.

"Oh, saved the world a couple of dozen times. Not to mention all our lives," Mickey said with a sarcastic tone. "But don't let it go to your head. It's too big already."

"Good-night, Mickey Mouse." Jack called after them with a huge grin.

"Good-night, Captain Cheesecake."

********

The Doctor watched as his friends went off to bed. He could feel the love Jack had for them and he envied their easy-close relationship. Once again, he felt the longing to settle down. He had roamed for centuries and it was time to put down roots. Jack would be with him forever, but the rest of his friends were normal humans. Their lives were so short and he had already missed too much.

He wanted to spend as much time as he could with these people that he cared so much for. He wanted to tell bedtime stories to Luke's daughter, Janie. He wanted to watch Frannie's kids grow up and get married. Yes, it would be painful to watch them die someday. But as Jack had always told him, loving someone was worth the pain.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as he put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. He must have been broadcasting without realising. Either that or Jack was good at reading him. Possible both.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," The Doctor rubbed his neck, looked at Ianto, and then Jack in turn. "But we need to talk."

********

The Doctor could feel Jack and Ianto's eyes on him as he sent the TARDIS into the vortex. He wasn't sure how all of it was going to work out, but he desperately wanted them all to be happy together. He knew how Jack felt about it. It was Ianto that was the wild card. Would the Welshman accept him fully into his life?

The Doctor closed down his side of the link and turned around to face his husband and his husband's husband. _'That sounds odd.'_ the Doctor thought. _'Maybe I should just think of him as Ianto.'_

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor smiled his best smile. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Sweetheart, you were frowning a moment ago." Jack put his hands on the Doctor's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Just tell us."

"Oh, I think this is a conversation that's best done over a cup of tea." The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and headed out of the console room knowing that Jack and Ianto would follow.

Once in the kitchen, he went straight to the kettle to heat the water. Ianto got out the tea press and loose leaf tea and Jack pulled down three mugs from the cupboard. In short order they were all sitting down with their tea in hand. Some of the Doctor's apprehension evaporate as he realised how well they all worked together.

"Well," the Doctor started. "The way I see it, we have three things we need to work out. First is what story do we come up with to let Torchwood and the world know Ianto's alive. Second..."

"I can answer that one right now," Ianto interrupted. "Martha and I decided it would be best to use as much of the truth as possible. We figured we could tell them that the accident was real, but Jack and I took advantage of it to fake my death. Jack got you," Ianto gestured to indicate the Doctor, "to put me in suspended animation. That's why Jack insisted on burying me in the cryochamber, because he knew the sensors at Torchwood wouldn't be fooled for long. That left Jack free to go with you to stop a plot."

"That's brilliant." The Doctor smiled fondly at Ianto. "You really have thought about this."

"What plot were we trying to stop?" Jack asked.

"Well, Martha and I weren't sure at the time," Ianto smiled at Jack. "But now we can say it was a plot by the Time Agency to kidnap you and use you against the Doctor."

"Well, I can certainly see why Jack married you." The Doctor felt great pride in Ianto, as if the Welshman were one of his companions. _'I guess that's what he is for now.'_

"So what's the other two things?" Jack asked.

"Second is what to do about Marvin." The Doctor looked at Jack.

"I'm sure Martha can find a place for him at UNIT," Ianto interjected. "Or Jack and I can get him a job at Torchwood."

"Do we really want him working for Torchwood?" Again the Doctor looked at Jack for an answer.

"I think this is a discussion we should be having with Marvin." Jack stated with conviction. "I won't have him forced into anything. He's old enough to decide his own fate."

"Agreed." Ianto and the Doctor said in unison making them both grin.

"I'm pretty sure I know what the third thing is." Jack said with a smile. He looked over at Ianto, who nodded his permission. "This will probably surprise you, Doc, but Ianto and I have talked about it several times over the years. We just never thought you would want to."

"Talked about what?" The Doctor asked, scarcely daring to hope.

"You living with us." Jack smiled even bigger. Still, the Doctor needed to know.

"And?"

"And our home is your home." Ianto smiled as he reached over and squeezed the Doctor's hand. The Time Lord couldn't stop himself as he got up and raced around to the other side of the table so he could hug them both.

"Thank you," he whispered then kissed both their foreheads. After releasing them he pulled up a chair so he could sit next to them.

"I must confess, I never thought you'd want to settle down," Jack shook his head.

"Do you remember that I had a proposal I was going to share with you right before Martha called about Ianto?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was going to ask if we could buy a house in London so we could be close to all our friends."

********

They skipped over the night time and landed the TARDIS on the back lawn of Jack and Ianto's house in the town of Woking an hour after sunrise. The Doctor exited and inhaled deeply the fragrant scents of the garden. He could detect honeysuckle, hollyhocks, and heather. To a lesser degree he could smell campanula, forget-me-nots, and cornflower. He could hardly wait to explore.

"Do you have a place we can grow vegetables?" the Doctor asked Ianto excitedly once the Welshman emerged from the TARDIS.

"Well, there's an herb garden near the back door," Ianto answered. "And we have a green house over on the west side."

"Oh, brilliant. We can grow tomatoes for our Sunday morning fry-up." The Doctor grinned and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "And with a little help we might even manage a banana plant. We have to remember to save the peels though."

"Why's that, Doc?" Jack asked laughing at his Time Lord's enthusiasm.

"For the roses of course," the Doctor answered sounding like Jack should have known. "They love the potassium."

********

Jack and Ianto left the Doctor to explore the garden, hearing him muttering "brilliant" interspersed with the genus of the plants he found. They held hands as they entered through the back door of the house.

They began to pull the sheets off of the furniture and fold them up. Ianto ran his finger across the coffee table and frowned at the dust.

"How did so much dust accumulate in just the few months we were in Cardiff?" Ianto asked to no one in particular.

"Plus the few months that you were..." Jack stopped and stared at his Welshman, not able to finish that sentence. A wave of grief hit him unexpectedly. Jack wasn't sure who moved first, but they were soon in each others arms, kissing passionately. "Goddess, how I've missed you," Jack sobbed into Ianto's neck when the kiss broke.

"It's alright, Love." Ianto hugged Jack tightly as he rubbed his back and ran his fingers in the hair at the back of Jack's neck. "I'm here."

"I want you," Jack whispered into Ianto's neck as he began to unbutton his husband's shirt. "I need you."

"Jack," Ianto said stilling Jack's hands. "The Doctor is just outside."

Jack closed his eyes and sent an image to his Time Lord. He smiled at the answer and started unbuttoning Ianto's shirt again. "We have half an hour."

********

The Doctor smiled at his husband's mental request for some "alone time" with Ianto. He had sworn to spend his life making Jack happy and Ianto made him happy. He was more than willing to share his Captain's time with the Welshman.

He slowly wandered down the stone path that wound through the cottage garden. He watched a hummingbird dart between the flowers of several foxglove plants. Further on butterflies flitted around some marigolds and bees buzzed the lavender that lined the path he was walking down.

"Well hello," the Doctor buzzed to the bees in their language. "Have you come back from Melisa Majoria then?"

One of the bees buzzed in front of him and he held out his finger for it to land on.

"Yes, it is a lovely garden." The Doctor lifted up his finger and gently jerked it to help launch the bee into flight. "Well, enjoy."

Just then a wave of heat racked his body. He staggered over to a stone bench underneath a Rowan Tree to catch his breath.

"That's unexpected." The Doctor took several deep breaths to calm himself and put up all his mental shields. The bench faced away from the tree and towards a concrete fountain. The fountain had a Welsh dragon on top that had it's tail wrapped around the centre. There was water pouring from the dragon's mouth and cascading down the fountain into the large bowl. The Doctor allowed the trickling sounds of the water to sooth him. Once he was calm he got up to explore again.

He had reached a rose-covered archway near the house when it hit him again, this time much more powerfully. He just had time to grab hold of the trellis when the full force of his Captain's orgasmic pleasure slammed into his mind. All he could do was hold on and ride it out.

"Well," the Doctor panted once he could speak again. "This is rather inconvenient." He chuckled as he looked down at the wet spot in the front of his trousers. He turned around and walked on shaky legs back to the TARDIS to change his clothes.

********

"There he is," Ianto stated as the Time Lord walked down the path towards them. He had a rather amused grin on his face making Ianto curious as to why. Jack jogged on ahead and asked the Doctor something. Ianto couldn't hear what they were saying, but the Doctor's answer had Jack looking mortified.

He saw the Doctor say something else to the Captain and then run off up the path laughing. Jack was in hot pursuit threatening him loudly with "death by tickling." Ianto smiled at their antics and slowly walked up the path after them.

As he rounded the corner, he stopped and watched as Jack gently kissed the Doctor. His husband had the Time Lord pressed against the trunk of an apple tree. The Doctor had his arms around Jack's back and Jack had one hand on the Doctor's throat and the other leaning against the tree.

Ianto smiled at the sweet scene, a little surprised at his lack of jealousy. _'He makes Jack happy and that's a good thing.'_ He waited a few moments longer before clearing his throat.

"I hate to break this up," Ianto said, "but we have a lot to do to get this place liveable again."

********

It was decided that the trio would head back to Martha's to pick up Marvin before going on to their house in Cardiff. That way Marvin could get a chance to see some of the Twenty-first century in a less hectic environment than London. They arrived back at Martha's around one in the afternoon and were all surprised to see Mickey still there.

"I thought you said you had to work today?" The Doctor shook his finger at his former companion.

"Well," Mickey started. "When I told UNIT you and Jack had come for a visit they let me have the day off."

"Brilliant," The Doctor smiled. "We can all have lunch together." The Time Lord pulled off his coat and suit jacket, throwing them over a chair as he rolled up his sleeves. "So, what have we got that we can cook?"

Mickey stared as everyone else beat a hasty retreat before anyone could recruit them to help.

********

About half an hour later Ianto entered the kitchen to check out their progress.

"Jack wanted me to ask how long it's going to be before lunch."

"Another ten minutes or so," the Doctor replied. "So where is Jack anyway?"

"He's in the sitting room," Ianto answered with an grin. "He's giving Marvin lessons in Twenty-first century seduction."

********

"...so remember, if you want it to be a long term relationship, instead of a quick shag, you have to be more subtle and patient with Twenty-first century women." Jack was revelling in his roll of instructor to the young ex-time agent. "Now men you can be more direct with, but you have to make very sure they actually like men first." Jack took a deep breath and was ready to launch into the pitfalls of Twenty-first century male sexuality and morality when Marvin interrupted him.

"That's not going to be a problem," the young man stated looking rather embarrassed. "I know this is going to sound weird, but I..." Marvin took a deep breath before continuing. "Well... men just don't do anything for me." He couldn't seem to look Jack in the eyes as he began to talk very fast. "It's not that I've never tried. I mean, of course I've tried. It just never seemed to work. And I know there's nothing wrong with just liking women, it's just..." Marvin looked scared, like he was afraid Jack wouldn't respect him anymore or something. Jack's heart went out to him.

"Son, relax. You're going to fit right in to the Twenty-first century." Jack smiled and put his arm around Marvin's shoulders. "Here there are far more men that like _only_ women than like both sexes or even that like only men."

"Really?" Marvin's eyes were wide in shock.

"Really," Jack grinned reassuringly. "So you have nothing to worry about."

********

After lunch they all headed back to the TARDIS to take off for Cardiff, except for Mickey who claimed that Martha would kill him if he wasn't home for dinner. Jack suspected he didn't want to help with the cleaning.

Once they landed the Doctor, Jack, and Marvin headed for the door.

"Aren't you coming, Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Until we let Torchwood know I'm alive I think it's best I stay out of sight." Ianto pointed out the door at the New Plass. "Especially so close to the old Hub."

Once they were outside, the Doctor handed Marvin a wad of bills to spend and his psychic paper. He had grown rather fond of the young man and wanted to make sure he was taken care of.

"Now remember," Jack advised Marvin. "If anyone asks, just tell them you're American. They'll think that anyway with your accent."

"Can I say I'm from South Dakota?" the young man asked hopefully. "That's where the _Mountain of Four Faces_ is."

"What mountain?" the Doctor asked.

"I think he means Mount Rushmore." Jack informed his Time Lord. "It's the only monument that survived to the Fifty-first century." Jack turned back to Marvin and smiled. "You can say you're from anywhere you want."

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" the Doctor asked.

"Quit being a Nervous Nelly." Jack put his arm around his husband's shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze before letting go. "He's an adult and like you, the Time Agency only takes the best. Besides isn't it you who's always saying you have to throw yourself in, use the wrong verbs, and kiss complete strangers?"

"Only you would throw that back at me." The Doctor rolled his eyes. He turned back to Marvin and shook his hand. "Good luck and have fun. We'll be back in about three hours or so." The Doctor looked down at Marvin's arm and frowned.

"What have you got there?" the Doctor asked as he grabbed Marvin's wrist and pulled his sleeve up revealing his vortex manipulator. "Where did you get that? I thought you took yours off."

"It was in a bucket in the console room." Marvin looked puzzled and a little bit scared.

"I can't let you go out with this," the Doctor said with regret.

"Doc, leave him alone." Jack grabbed the Doctor's wrist making him release Marvin. "He went through four years of time training to earn that and I won't let you take it from him."

The Doctor stared at Jack dumbfounded. The Captain had never contradicted his authority before when it came to time travel. "I can't just let..."

"He knows what he can and can't do when it comes to time." Jack put his hands on his Time Lord's shoulders trying to soften his words. "And besides he has ten times the integrity that I had at his age. He'll be fine."

"No, it's okay," Marvin said taking off his manipulator and handing it to the Doctor. "He is the highest authority in matters of time. If he thinks I'm not ready, it's not worth fighting over." Marvin handed his manipulator to the Doctor, turned, and walked quickly out the door.

The Doctor stood there holding the leather strap. Jack could sense that he was feeling like a heel. He turned to Jack who had a look of almost fatherly pride on his face as he watched Marvin walk out.

"Told you he had integrity." Jack grinned. "And when we come back, you should apologize and give it back to him." Jack shut the TARDIS' doors.

Neither of them saw Marvin wait until they were gone to reach into his pocket and pull out Director Manton's vastly superior vortex manipulator and strap it on his wrist.

**Don't be shy. Tell me if you liked it.**


	3. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Marvin up to? Is he what he seems to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a stand alone. Please read chapters one and two first.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0001w2rr/)   
**Banner by** deedeedee123   


**Title:** _Coming Home_ 3/4  
 **Chapter:** Three - _Choices_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** She makes my work so much better!  
 **Series:** _The Captain!Verse_  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten, Jack/Ianto, OC-Marvin/OC  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (Don't be disappointed. There's smut in the next chapter.)  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Injury of a main character. No spoilers.

 

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davis, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

_Coming Home_ 3/4  
 _Choices_

Marvin stood on the Plass and watched the TARDIS disappear. Once he was sure it was gone he reached into the pocket of the blue trousers he had been given to wear. _Jeans_ Jack had called them. He took out Director Manton's vortex manipulator that he had pick up after everyone else had been sent to the past. He strapped it on his wrist where he believed it belonged.

 _'I don't understand the Doctor,'_ he thought with anger. _'How can I ever prove that I can handle myself if he's not willing to give me the chance?'_

 _'Jack understands, I'm sure of it.'_ Marvin ran his fingers through his short blond hair. _'Jack was a Captain, for Goddess sakes. You don't get to that rank at the Agency without being able to assess the weaknesses and abilities of your subordinates. If the Doctor really loved Jack he would trust his judgment.'_

He was so deep in thought he didn't realise he was moving until he came to the quay wall. He stopped and leaned against it, looking out to sea.

"He'll see," Marvin whispered. "I'll show him. When they come back I'll show the Doctor that I had it the whole time and nothing happened." Marvin shook his head in frustration. "Then he'll have to let me keep it." Marvin ran his fingers over the soft leather of the manipulator's strap.

 _'After all the Doctor took from me, the least he can do is let me keep this.'_ He swallowed hard at the tightness in his throat and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. _'Everyone I know, all my friends, my whole future – gone with the wave of his hand and he didn't even apologize to me.'_

"Oh Goddess, what have I done?" Marvin's eyes grew wide as sudden realisation hit him. "I just defied a Time Lord capable of wiping out the whole Time Agency." His hands began to shake as he quickly unstrapped the manipulator and put it back in his pocket.

 _'Jack wouldn't let the Doctor hurt me or send me way, would he?'_ Marvin took a deep breath to calm himself. That's when he smelled it. Coffee! The cup Ianto had made for him had been wonderful. _'Just the thing to calm me down.'_ He began walking toward the little shop that the heavenly smell was coming from. _'I need to sit and think.'_

********

As soon as Jack and the Doctor re-entered the TARDIS, Ianto moved back away from the console to give them room.

"Are we ready to go?" Ianto asked.

The Doctor looked at Jack, who looked back silently asking the same question. _'Should they broach the subject of the recently discovered drawbacks to their merger?'_ They both nodded to each other.

"What is it?" Ianto asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"Well, until I can learn more control," Jack started. "Whenever you and I make love, either we need to be on the TARDIS or..."

"Or I do," the Doctor finished for Jack.

"Why?" Ianto wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, you've seen for yourself," the Doctor started to explain, "that I can feel what Jack feels if he's not blocking..."

"Oh God!" Ianto put his hand over his mouth and turned several deepening shades of red as the realisation hit him. Memories of Jack and him flooded his mind -- images, sounds, feelings -- even now, hours later, his fingers could still feel his hands running through Jack's hair, stroking Jack's skin, his lips kissing Jack senseless, his teeth nibbling their way down Jack's abdomen to his…

"Everything?" he managed to ask without squeaking… too much.

Jack grinned broadly at him; clearly he was also remembering what Ianto had done to him earlier that day. "Only when you make me lose control," Jack replied wiggling his eyebrows.

Ianto actually took it better than the Doctor thought he would. After reassurances from him that the TARDIS would block everything and promises from Jack that he would practice his control, Ianto accepted the news with grace.

********

Almost as soon as the TARDIS landed at their house in Cardiff, Ianto started designating jobs. He had been making mental lists of things to do from the moment they had decided to come to Cardiff.

"Jack, you have the bathroom. Pack up all our toiletries and the like and put them in the TARDIS. Doctor you have the kitchen. Throw out everything that has spoiled and pack up everything else." Ianto turned back to Jack. "Jack, you can help the Doctor when you're done upstairs. I'll be in our bedroom packing up all of my things that are left." Ianto slapped his hands together as he headed for the stairs. "Remember, we're going to sell this one, so everything has to be cleared out. There's a lot to do and not much time, so let's get moving."

The Doctor watched him go, while trying hard to keep from laughing out load. He stopped Jack as he started up the stairs.

"Is he always like this?" the Doctor said with a smile, waving a hand at Ianto‘s retreating back.

"No," Jack replied smiling back. "I think subconsciously he's marking his territory. I've found that when he's in this kind of mood, it's best to just do what he wants you to."

"Jack," Ianto called from the top of the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"Not yet," Jack smirked. "But hopefully you can help me with that later."

Although neither could see the other, Ianto and the Doctor rolled their eyes and sighed in unison. They had both heard that innuendo many times before.

"Hey," Jack said putting up his hands in defence. "I can't help it. When you feed me the lines, I have to run with them."

"Now, Jack!" Ianto growled from the top of the stairs.

"Oops, gotta go!" Jack planted a big kiss on the Doctor before turning and dashing up the stairs, where he grabbed Ianto and repeated the action. "I'm at your beck and call, Sir!" Jack snapped out a quick salute.

Shaking his head, Ianto simply pointed down the hall towards the bathroom, his eyes glued to Jack's arse as he walked away. Only when Jack was out of sight, did Ianto go into the bedroom.

********

Downstairs, away from Ianto's watchful eye, the Doctor decided to poke around a little before starting his task. He walked into the sitting room and looked around. It seemed to be just the bare essentials as far as furniture went. Jack had explained to him years ago that he and Ianto had only moved to Cardiff a few months before Jack started travelling with him. Even so, Ianto and he had never planned on staying in Cardiff for more than a few years so they didn't need much.

The Doctor walked over to one of the bookcases that were against the wall. He started browsing through the titles, the kitchen forgotten in an instant. Books could always draw his attention.

"Doctor?" Ianto's voice floated down from upstairs. "I don't hear any kitchen-clearing-out noises. Are you all right down there? Do you need help?"

Startled, the Doctor slid the book he had already started reading into his pocket and made a dash for the kitchen. "Um… nope…" he exclaimed, popping his 'P.' "I'm good!" As if to reassure Ianto, the Doctor opened the nearest drawer and grabbed out the cooking utensils, scattering them on the counter noisily. "Just working away down here!"

"Leave those utensils sit out, and I'll go through them when I come down." Ianto instructed.

 _'How did he know?'_ the Doctor wondered.

********

Marvin stood outside the café for a few minutes, nonchalantly watching the customers as they entered. He observed how they acted and listened to how they ordered their food. When he felt comfortable, he entered and sat down in one of the booths. It wasn't long before a server walked up to his table.

"What can I get for you today?" asked the server speaking in such lyrical tones that Marvin's eyes immediately looked up and met hers. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed into the face of an angel. Her long hair glowed a deep brown that turned auburn where the afternoon sun shimmered off of it. Her light brown eyes had flecks of gold in them and her bright smile made Marvin's heart beat so much faster. He was instantly smitten. "Are you alright?" his angel asked.

"Yes, sorry." Marvin tried not to blush, but he wasn't sure how successful he was. "I'll just have some coffee." His angel smiled at him and nodded. He watched in fascination as she walked away. Her blue dress clung to her tantalising curves, and her hips seemed to sway to some silent music. It wasn't long before she returned with a large cup of steaming coffee.

"I know most of you Yanks like real cream, so I brought some." His angel set a small pitcher beside his cup. "By the way, I'm Toshie," she said as she held out her hand.

"I'm Marvin," he said as he took her hand, turned it over, and kissed the back gently, just as Jack had shown him. He hoped it impressed her the way Jack said it would. Toshie's big smile and small giggle confirmed that it did.

"So are you here on business or as a tourist?" Toshie asked.

"I'm supposed to be seeing the sights." Marvin looked deep into Toshie's perfect eyes. "But you are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen," he said with a soft contented sigh. He loved the blush on Toshie's face. _'I can't believed that line actually worked, even if it is true,'_ Marvin mused. _'Maybe Jack does know what he's talking about when it comes to Twenty-first century women.'_

"Are you travelling alone?" she asked. He could tell she was trying to sound casual, but he could also tell she was fishing to see if she had a chance with him. Or at least he hoped that was it.

"I have some friends that live here," he explained. "But they're busy clearing out their house. They're planning to move back to London soon and need to get it ready to sell."

"Are you moving with them?" Marvin thought Toshie looked a little disappointed at that idea, so he mentally braced himself and took a chance.

"I don't know yet. I'm kind of between homes at the moment." Marvin smiled his very best smile and looked her in the eyes. "I might just stay here in Cardiff. That's why my friends dropped me off. To see how I like it here."

"I could show you around," Toshie said quickly. "I get off in 20 minutes."

"That would be perfect." Marvin could hardly believe his luck. "I'll drink my coffee slowly." He watched as she walked over to another table, thinking, _'I'll be darned! An Earth girl wants to go out with me! Jack was right, this is easy!'_

********

Ianto had packed up the last of his belongings quickly. He paused and looked around the room to see if he'd missed anything. Then he walked across the hallway to check on Jack's progress.

"Almost done here," Jack answered before Ianto could ask.

"Good," Ianto smiled at his husband and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you get some more boxes out of the TARDIS and pack up the spare bedroom. There's not much in there so it shouldn't take long." Ianto gestured toward the stairs. "I'll go down and help the Doctor with the kitchen."

Jack nodded and kissed Ianto quickly. "On it!"

When Ianto got down to the kitchen he found the Doctor sitting on the counter, eating. He had jam on his face and both he and the counter were covered in crumbs. There were even crumbs on the floor.

"Doctor!" Ianto exclaimed in frustration with his hands on his hips.

The Doctor jumped down the moment Ianto entered the room and very sheepishly held up a nearly empty biscuit package. "You had jammie dodgers," he said as if that should have explained the mess. "Strawberry ones!"

"The word being _had._ " Ianto gave the Doctor his very best _you-are-so-in-trouble_ glare.

"There's one left." The Doctor held out the package to Ianto with an apologetic smile, raising his eyebrows until they nearly hugged his hairline.

 _'He's just like Jack.'_ Ianto thought as he rolled his eyes and walked over to the broom closet. _'He's like a big kid sometimes.'_ Ianto handed the Doctor the broom and dust pan. He waited until he had turned his back on the Doctor before he allowed an amused grin to show on his face. He walked over and opened the refrigerator.

"At least you finished this first," Ianto commented with approval, closing the now empty appliance.

The Doctor stuffed the last jammie dodger into his mouth. "I was just taking a break," The Doctor tried to say while crumbs fell out of his mouth. His eyes widened as he looked from the mess on the floor to Ianto's face. He quickly put his hand over his mouth as he chewed and swallowed. "I'll clean it up," he said pointing to the new crumbs.

 _'He even sounds like a kid!'_ Ianto smiled at the older man. "Here," Ianto said in a gentler voice as he took the broom from the Doctor. "You hold the dust pan and I'll sweep." The Doctor grinned and obediently knelt down.

"Why did Martha leave all that food here anyway?" the Doctor asked.

"She said that she was too busy planning Frannie's wedding," Ianto sighed, feeling a bit sad that he had missed the wedding. _'Frannie would have made such a beautiful bride,'_ he thought. _'Having all her family and friends gathered around her, sharing in her joy.'_ He didn't see the Doctor looking up at him, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

 _'I'll make sure we pull out the wedding videos and show him,'_ the Doctor vowed, wanting to do whatever was necessary to take that lost look from Ianto's face.

"I think she just didn't feel up to facing it." Ianto answered. 

Ianto made sure he got every last crumb. The last thing he wanted was an infestation of ants greeting potential buyers!

Working together they soon had the rest of the kitchen cleaned and packed up. After one last look through every cupboard and drawer, Ianto was satisfied with their work.

"I think that's enough for one day, don't you?" Ianto smiled at the Doctor as he closed up the last box. The Doctor smiled back and nodded. "I'll go get Jack," Ianto said, "and then we can go pick up Marvin." Ianto started up the stairs.

"Ianto?" The Doctor called after him. "Thanks for..."

The Welshman twisted around to look at the Doctor when his foot slipped on the worn edge of the old wooden steps and he fell. Ianto hit the floor, crying out in pain. The snapping sound his leg made was sickening.

********

Marvin was having the time of his young life seeing the Twenty-first century with his beautiful angel. Toshie showed him Cardiff Bay, The Millennium Centre, and the newly built History of Wales Museum.

The three hours that Jack had given him went by way too fast and he didn't want this to end. Toshie agreed to wait with him until his "friends" came back to pick him up. They sat together on a bench on the Plass, holding hands and talked about themselves.

He learned that his angel was born right here in Cardiff and was a student at the local "Uni" as she called it. He was sure that was some sort of school as she told him she was studying physics and chemistry. She lived in a town home, what ever that was, with her father and older brother, named Gareth Pryce. Apparently, her mother had died a few years ago.

Marvin sympathised with her and told her about himself. He talked about losing both his parents and being raised in a group home. He was careful not to mention anything that tied him to a future time. He didn't want to take the chance of messing up the timelines.

Toshie must have heard the sadness in his voice as she reached over and gave him a gentle kiss. Marvin felt like he was flying, but it ended way too soon.

"Do you think your friends will let you stay longer or come back maybe?" Toshie's voice sounded hopeful to him and it made him smile.

"I don't know, but I will definitely ask." Marvin squeezed her hand, then brought it up to his lips and kissed the back gently. "I want to stay longer."

They stayed on that bench in companionable silence and watched the sun go down. It was way past the three hour mark when Toshie finally spoke again.

"I don't think they're coming."

"Well, I would have said something earlier, but I didn't want this to end." Marvin reached into his front pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with Jack and Ianto's Cardiff address on it and showed it to Toshie. "This is the house they are cleaning out."

"We can catch a cab and head over there." Toshie suggested.

"Cab?" Marvin asked, unsure of the word.

"Oh, do you call them _taxies_ in America?"

"Yes," Marvin agreed quickly. He hoped a _taxi_ was one of those ground-bound vehicle that he had been wanting to ride in.

"We can catch one on the other side of The Millennium Centre," she said pointing.

They walked hand in hand around the back of the building. Marvin wasn't sure why Toshie chose that route, but he suspected it was because it was darker and more secluded. His suspicions were confirmed when she stopped and turned to face him. She closed her eyes and kissed him again. Marvin kissed her back eagerly, letting her take as much as she wanted. Once again it ended way too soon for his liking.

"I hope you don't think I'm being too forward," his angel said blushing. "But I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Me too," he answered. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for another kiss. They were both breathless and shaking when a deep growl coming from the dark made them jump apart.

They both yelled, "Get behind me!" at the same time. Marvin was ready to use his Martian karate on the hideous beast that was coming toward them, but he didn't get the chance. In a moment, Toshie had pulled out a small container from her pocket and was spraying the creature in the face. It screamed, rubbed its eyes, and then fell to the ground unconscious. Marvin went over to it and nudged it with his foot.

"Don't worry, it won't wake up for hours." Toshie reassured him. She then pulled out a small communicator, "phone" Jack called it, and press some buttons on it. "Hey Andy," she said into the phone. "I know I'm not supposed to call you on this line, but I just tranqued..." Toshie turned and looked at Marvin at that point, then turned her back to him and walked a little ways away. She probably didn't know how good his Fifty-first century hearing was as she started to whisper. "It's a Weevil... No, we're fine... Yes, I said we… No, I'm with a young man actually… Stop teasing and just get them to come get it… it's behind the Millennium Centre... Because, you know I'm not allowed to talk to them anymore… No, we'll be gone by the time they get here... Okay, I will and thanks." With that she pressed another button and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Toshie, what is a Bantash doing in Cardiff?" Marvin could hardly believe what had just happened and how calm she was taking it.

"Is that what they call them in America?" Toshie asked. "We just call them Weevils." She took his hand and squeezed it. "We'd better go."

********

"Jack, get down here now!" the Doctor shouted as he ran to Ianto's side. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver as he sat on the bottom step and cradled Ianto's head on his lap. "Don't move," he told Ianto as he injected a sedative from the screwdriver into his neck. Ianto was unconscious in seconds. "Jack," the Doctor screamed again.

"Stop yelling! I heard you the first time!" Jack yelled back as he came out of the spare bedroom and down the hall. When he got to the top of the stairs, his face blanched at the sight before him and he ran down the stairs. "Oh, Goddess," he exclaimed when he saw the bone that was sticking out of Ianto's lower right leg. "What happened?"

"Help me get him into the TARDIS." The Doctor put his arms under Ianto's arms from behind as Jack carefully slid his arms under Ianto's knees and back. Together they gently lifted him and carried him into the TARDIS.

The moment they walked through her doors, it was clear to them that their ship was upset about Ianto's condition. Her normally soft, calming hum was now louder, with an almost shrill tone to it. She instantly put the medical bay directly in front of them, opening the doors widely.

Once in the infirmary the Doctor went to work mending Ianto's leg. It was a bad break, but it hadn't severed any major arteries, so it was a relatively simple repair. Simple, but time consuming. Neither Jack nor the Doctor noticed until they were finished that it was way past the three hours they told Marvin they'd be gone.

"Ianto's going to be fine, Jack." The Doctor put his hand on his worried husband's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "It was a clean break and we caught it quickly." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a tube of cream. "Here," he said handing it to Jack. "Rub that on it and there won't even be a scar." He hoped giving Jack something to do that would help Ianto, would make Jack feel better too.

"You stay with him," the Doctor said as he started for the door. "He's going to be out for at least another hour, maybe more. I gave him a pretty strong sedative."

Jack just nodded as he ran his fingers through his Welshman's hair. The Doctor didn't need their merger to feel his Captain's fear of losing Ianto again so soon after getting him back. The Doctor wished there was something else he could do to reassure his husband. At a loss for words, he settled for sending Jack a strong wave of love and support through their link before he left them alone and headed back to the console room.

Once he reached the controls, he set the time rotor back so they wouldn't be late picking up Marvin.

"I hope he had a better time than Ianto."

********

The ride in the "cab" wasn't as exciting as Marvin thought it was going to be, but it was nice to sit with his arm around his angel. They were at the address that was written on the paper way too soon for his liking.

Marvin pulled out the wad of bills the Doctor had given him and whispered to Toshie, "How much should I give him?" She took several bills and handed them to the driver.

"Wait for us for a couple minutes," she instructed the cab driver. "We may need to return." The driver nodded as they both got out of the cab.

Marvin wasn't sure what the odd expression on Toshie's face was as she stared at the house. It was almost as if she recognized the place. He held her hand as they walked up to the front door.

They found the front door locked and no-one answered their knocks. When they went around to the back, they found the door was ajar and the lights still on. Once inside, Marvin grew very worried as there was blood covering one of the steps on the staircase. He turned around to find Toshie staring wide-eyed at everything in the house.

"These friends of yours," she asked. "One of them wouldn't by any chance be named, Jack?"

"Do you know Captain Harkness?"

"Yes," Toshie sighed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "My full name is Toshiko Gwyneth Williams and Jack is my uncle."

 

**Don't be shy. Tell me if you liked it.**


	4. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Marvin survive the wrath of Rhys Williams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** This chapter got to be too long so I broke it up and put the end in the Epilogue which I will post shortly. Please read the other three chapters first or this won't make any sense.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0001w2rr/)   
**Banner by deedeedee123  
**   


**Title:** _Coming Home_ 4/4 +Epilogue  
 **Chapter:** Four - _Relationships_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** The wonderful ****  
**Series:** _The Captain!Verse_  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten, Jack/Ianto, OC - Marvin/OC - Toshie  
 **Genre:** Slash, Het, Romance, Fluff  
 **Rating:** PG Don't worry. I put the smut in the Epilogue  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** No warnings, but a brief reference to _Aliens of London_.

 

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

Chapter Four: _Relationships_

The Doctor landed the TARDIS on his old stop on the Plass, even though the water tower was no longer there. He briefly wondered why it was dark so early, and then dismissed it as unimportant. According to his calculations they still had at least another half hour before they were supposed to pick up Marvin. He knew Marvin would be able to see the TARDIS despite the perception filter because the ex-time agent already know about her and because he would be looking for her. The Doctor figured they'd just sit here and wait until Marvin knocked on the door.

He secured the console then headed back to the med-bay. He stopped just outside the door. He could feel the grief and fear radiating from his husband in waves. He wished there was something more he could do to comfort Jack, but he knew if he said anything or even just sent his love through their merger, Jack would just shut down. The Doctor thought it was best to just let him work through it. He moved back away from the door when he heard Jack begin to speak. He didn't want to eavesdrop.

********

"You really scared me today, Love," Jack confessed in a shaky voice to his sleeping Welshman. "I know, you're going to tell me – 'It's just a broken leg,' but I saw the blood and the bone sticking out and..." Jack choked back a sob as he wiped the tears from his eyes. His mind flashed to the day of the car accident. He saw Ianto's broken body covered in blood as he pulled him from the crumpled car. He could still feel the pain as he forced himself to rise enough to kiss Ianto, desperately trying to save him before he died as well.

Jack shook his head to dispel the memory. He had to be strong. It just wouldn't do for Ianto to see him crying over a broken leg that was already fixed.

_'But the thing you love most about Ianto,'_ his mind argued, _'is that you can be vulnerable in front of him. How many nights has he held you as you cried yourself to sleep?'_

"My mind makes a good point," Jack mused as he laughed through his tears. He ran his fingers through Ianto's hair then cupped his cheek. He gently stroked his thumb across his husband's lips before leaning down for a quick kiss. "After the Valiant you were there for me. You healed me, you made me whole again." Jack took Ianto's hand in his and fingered his wedding ring.

"For over twenty years you've been my husband and let me be just _Jack_ , not _The Captain,_ with the weight of the world on my shoulders." Jack sobbed again as he threw his arms across Ianto's body and buried his face in his chest. "I can't lose you again. I can't. I just can't."

********

An hour later the Doctor came in to check on the pair. He found Jack with his head on Ianto's chest, his ear over his Welshman's heart. Ianto had his hand on Jack's head with his fingers laced in his hair. They were both sound asleep.

He gently closed the door and walked away.

"They'll be hungry when they wake up, old girl," he whispered to his ship. "Let's make them a proper tea." The TARDIS happily agreed and began to rearrange things in the kitchen to make it easier for her Time Lord.

********

"What do you mean, Jack's your uncle?" Marvin could barely believe what Toshie was telling him.

"Well, not my real uncle," Toshie clarified. "He's been a really good friend to my parents since before I was born. I always called him Uncle Jack growing up." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke. Marvin figured it must be a nervous habit, but he found it adorable. "I've only been here once for a house warming party about six months ago. I wasn't the one driving then, that's why I didn't recognize the address." Toshie stared hard at him, as if trying to figure something out.

"How much do you know about Jack Harkness?" Toshie asked.

"How much do _you_ know?" Marvin countered.

Toshie laughed and shook her head. "Fair enough." She gestured to the kitchen table, inviting him to sit down.

"My Mam was head of Torchwood Cardiff for many years before she died." She looked at him again, no doubt judging his reaction. "Do you know about Torchwood?"

"Yes. Jack filled me in on both Torchwood and UNIT." He didn't tell her that he had only been told about them yesterday. "I know they deal with creatures like that Weevil earlier."

"It's alright to call them aliens." She smiled at Marvin and his heart felt like it wanted to beat out of his chest. He smiled back. He was trying for a _dazzling_ smile, but it was probably closer to _goofy._ Toshie took a deep breath before continuing.

"Uncle Jack was head of Torchwood International for many years before moving back to Cardiff recently. There's a rift in time and space here in Cardiff that Torchwood watches over. I grew up here, so I've seen many different kinds of aliens over the years. Mam thought it was best..." Her voice cracked and she swallowed hard and cleared her throat before she continued. Marvin took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "My Mam thought it was best for me and my brother to be prepared for what was out there, so she didn't keep much from us."

"Do you know where Jack is from, originally?" Marvin asked. He thought it was a broad enough question that if she didn't know Jack was from the future it wouldn't give anything away.

"You mean from the Fifty-first century?" Marvin was a bit surprised at her bluntness. "One of us is going to have to take a leap of faith, so I'll go first. I know he's from the future and that he used to be something called a Time Agent." She looked at him again as if studying him. "You're not from this time either, are you?"

Marvin took another deep breath. This was shaky ground. If he confirmed her suspicion he would be breaking one of the Agency's prime rules. He didn't think he was quite ready for that, so he hedged. "What makes you think so?"

"Just certain things you've said." Her smile had an I-know-your-secret edge to it. "The way you pronounce certain words reminds me of Uncle Jack. You get a look on your face when I mention something that should be common knowledge, but isn't to you and..." Her smile turned triumphant. "When we were in the History of Wales Museum you said that you remembered something from your ancient history class that only happened two years ago."

Marvin sucked in a breath and pulled away from her. How had he made such a glaring mistake? He would have been in major trouble for such a huge error if he were still in the Agency. The Doctor was right. He wasn't ready for the responsibility of a manipulator.

"It's alright," Toshie said. She reached over and patted his hand then squeezed it. "You couldn't have known and I've been trained to pick up on such things. I won't say anything to anybody. Not even Uncle Jack if you don't want me to."

"You're an angel. Do you know that?" Marvin once again brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back gently. His angel blushed again.

"Here's an easy one to answer." Toshie said trying to get back on track. "Do you know who the Doctor is?"

"Yes," Marvin answered. "He's one of the friends that I mentioned, Jack's husband." Marvin was taken aback by the startled look on Toshie's face at that statement. He wasn't sure what he had said wrong this time, but she looked like she was angry.

"My God," Toshie shouted. "Uncle Ianto only died a few months ago and he's already married to the Doctor! How could he?" She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. "I know he was always fond of the Doctor, but to marry him?" Marvin could see that she was on the verge of tears. He didn't want to see her cry. Not when he could prevent it. And he knew they would most likely tell her soon anyway, so he decided to take a leap of faith as well.

"Ianto's not dead." Toshie's head snapped up at that statement.

"What?" she asked in a stunned voice.

"Jack's other husband, Ianto, is also one of the friends that dropped me off here in Cardiff." He smiled at her, hoping the news would make her smile as well. He wasn't disappointed, although her face was a mixture of joy and annoyance.

"You're sure it was Ianto Harkness-Jones? Blue eyes, brown hair, Welsh accent similar to mine?" She smiled even bigger when he nodded. "That bastard," she exclaimed laughing. "To let us all believe he was dead. I am so going to smack him next time I see him. Him and Jack both!" She nearly leaped into his arms to hug him. "He's alive!" she said as he hugged her back.

She pulled back a little and looked at him. Her brown eyes and smiling face slowly turned serious as the heat between them rose. She licked her lips and Marvin decided to take another leap of faith.

Their lips meet with a fiery passion. His arms pulled her against him as she moved into his lap. She opened her lips slightly inviting him in. He gratefully accepted and plundered her mouth. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once. In his hair, on his neck, on his back, gripping his waist, but when she cupped his growing erection through his trousers, he broke the kiss and pulled back.

He stared at her, hardly believing how beautiful she looked. Her face was all flushed, her eyes were almost black with desire, and her lips were swollen from his kisses. He wanted her so badly, but Jack said that if he wanted something more than a quick shag, that he needed to go slowly.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Marvin took a deep breath to calm himself. "And please don't take it the wrong way, but I think we should slow down."

"Yes. Of course." Toshie blushed with embarrassment and jumped off his lap. "I shouldn't have assumed."

"Toshie," Marvin said as he gently grabbed her wrist. "You felt how much I want you, but I don't want just your body. You're far too special for that." He was relieved when she smiled at him and blushed again. This time in a good way.

"We need to find out what happened here and where everyone is." Toshie straightened her clothes, took another deep breath. "I suppose we should have the cab take us to my house. We need to talk to my Tad." She squeezed his hand and they both headed for the door.

********

When the Doctor returned to the med-bay, Jack and Ianto were both awake. Jack was kneeling down in front of Ianto who was sitting up on the med-bay bed. He had Ianto's leg in his hands massaging the anti-scar cream into his skin. Ianto seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Mind if I take a look?" the Doctor asked as he walked over and knelt down beside Jack. "Don't worry, I am a real doctor."

"Of course," Ianto answered nodding. "And thank you for fixing my leg."

The Doctor waved his hand to indicate he considered it as no big deal. He took over massaging the Welshman's leg while running the sonic screwdriver over it. "How does it feel?"

"A little sore, like I've just done a lot of running, but it doesn't really hurt."

"Have you put your weight on it yet?" the Doctor asked still massaging his leg.

"Not yet." Ianto held out his hand to Jack as the Doctor stood up and backed away to give them room. As soon as Ianto put his foot down his leg collapsed under him. Thankfully Jack was there to catch him.

"I had to rebuild the muscles so they are going to be weak for a couple of days or so." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "You're going to need to exercise them, but go easy or you might strain them."

"I'll make sure he takes it easy," Jack reassured the Doctor then stared at Ianto to let him know he was serious.

"I promise," Ianto said holding up his hands in defeat. "I'll take it easy."

"If you're hungry," the Doctor stated. "I just finished making us tea."

"I think we should all change clothes first," Ianto indicated his trousers that they'd had to cut open and the blood stains on all of them.

The Doctor looked down at his shirt, just realizing how stained it was. "Yes, I think you're right.

********

They were all finishing up their meal when the Doctor felt a sense of worry come over his Captain.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Marvin should have been back way before now." Jack checked his vortex manipulator and frowned. "And I'm getting readings of future tech in the area."

"Do you think something may have happened?" Ianto asked.

Before Jack could answer they all heard someone pounding on the TARDIS door.

"I'll get it," Jack shouted as he raced out of the kitchen.

"That would be Marvin," the Doctor said to Ianto with a smile as he handed the Welshman a cane. They both headed out following Jack at a more leisurely pace. The Doctor supported Ianto until he seemed to be able to move on his own. When they reached the console room the Doctor found a strange man shouting at Jack. It looked like he wanted to hit the Captain.

"Rhys," Ianto shouted thumping his cane loudly on the grating as he pushed past the Doctor to get to Jack. "Calm down."

"And you," Rhys yelled pointing to Ianto. "You let us all believe you were dead! Do you know how broken-hearted Gareth and Tosiko have been? Toshie's cried herself to sleep more than once." Rhys turned back to Jack, hardly taking a breath, and poked his finger into Jack's chest. "And you just swan off without so much as a good-bye, then show up again just long enough to dump some inter-galactic Romeo on my doorstep so he can seduce my eighteen-year-old daughter. I should punch you!"

"Seduce?" the Doctor mused. "He moves fast. We've only been gone for a few hours."

"You've been gone sixteen hours," Rhys shouted with disgust.

"Oops." The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Rhys, where's Marvin?" Jack asked growing concerned.

"He's in my home, sound asleep in _bed_ with _my_ daughter!" Rhys’ outraged bellow echoed off the TARDIS' walls.

********

_Ten hours earlier..._

Toshie and Marvin took the cab back to the home that she shared with her father and brother. Her brother, Gareth, was away on a business trip for a few days for which she was very grateful. It was going to be bad enough explaining all this to her Tad.

To Toshie's surprise, Rhys seemed to take the whole bizarre story better than she expected. Even the news of Ianto being alive just had him hugging her. She suspected that he was more upset than he let show, but she was glad he didn't cause a scene. Mam didn't used to call him _Rhys the Rant_ for nothing. Toshie didn't tell him about her suspicions that Marvin wasn't from this century, only that he was friends with Jack and the Doctor. She didn't tell him about Jack marrying the Doctor either. That would have been too much at one time.

Her father went up to the attic and dug out what he called a _TARDIS detector._ Rhys pressed several buttons and the lights on the machine lit up. It looked like just an old box to her, but her Tad insisted that he'd seen Mam use it. Supposedly, it would let them know if the TARDIS was within twenty kilometres and in their timeline.

They ordered out for pizza and Toshie had to hide her amused smile. Marvin was eyeing the pizza with suspicion. She suspected that he'd never had it before. She was glad that he seemed to like it once he tried it.

All too soon it was time for bed.

"If they're not back by morning," Rhys told them. "I'll contact Torchwood and see if they can help us." He held up his hand to Toshie before she could protest. "Don't worry, I won't tell them about Marvin. I'll just say that we need to get in touch with Jack. They know he's travelling with the Doctor."

"I can make up the sofa," Marvin offered, "if you'll give me a pillow and some blankets."

"No," Rhys said shaking his head. "You can have Gareth's room."

Rhys bid them both good-night and they watched him walk down the hall and into his room. Toshie took Marvin into the bathroom so they could get ready for bed.

"Do you happen to have a toothbrush?" She asked him. "If not I'm sure there's a spare in here somewhere." She started rummaging through the drawers in the vanity. She pulled out a new toothbrush still in the wrapping and was holding it out to Marvin when she noticed his bewildered expression. "You don't know what a toothbrush is, do you?"

"I know what a hair brush is," Marvin said trying not to sound like a complete idiot.

"Well, in this time period we still have tooth decay and if you don't brush your teeth, they will rot." She tried not to laugh at Marvin's expression of revulsion. He was so adorable. She so wanted to kiss him, but instead she taught him how to brush his teeth.

When they were ready she walked him to Gareth's room and started to leave when he touched her shoulder.

"May I kiss you good-night?" Marvin asked.

_'How could I say no to that?'_ Toshie thought, _'And why would I want to?'_

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against him. His heady pheromones wafted into her nose and lungs, filling her senses, and making her weak with want. She reasoned he must be from the same time period as her Uncle Jack because his scent was very similar. She had always had a crush on Uncle Jack. Once again it was Marvin that pulled away first.

"Good-night, Toshie," he whispered as he stroked her flushed cheek with the back of his hand.

"Good-night," She took several deep breaths to calm herself. "I'm just down the hall if you need me."

********

Around midnight Toshie woke up from a nightmare about her Mam dying. She'd had that dream many times before and knew she'd never get back to sleep on her own. She needed someone to hold her and she knew who she wanted it to be. She walked down the hall in her pyjama bottoms and camisole to Marvin's room and opened the door. He woke up right away.

"I had a nightmare," she said in a soft voice. Marvin just scooted over and raised the duvet inviting her in. She could see that he was wearing just a pair of boxer-briefs and a tee shirt. She lay down beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. "For sleeping only," he whispered and she nodded.

A hour later neither of them were awake to see Rhys open the door to let Marvin know that the TARDIS detector had gone off. He stared for a moment at the scene before him, then shut the door.

********

"Rhys, you need to calm down." Ianto tried once again to defuse the tense situation. "If you must know, I really did die." That stopped Rhys and made him stare at Ianto. "Jack didn't know he brought me back after the accident. He left with the Doctor because he really thought I was dead."

"But we buried you," Rhys stared at Ianto as if he had two heads.

"Yes, but you buried me in a cryochamber." Ianto put his hand on Rhys' shoulder and walked him over to the TARDIS' jumpseat. "You know they can keep someone alive for centuries."

"Yeah," Rhys agreed. "Gwen used to tell me stories."

"Jack only found out I was alive a few days ago," Ianto sat down next to Rhys and turned to face him. "We just got back to Cardiff yesterday. We haven't had time to tell anyone. Not even Torchwood. And as for Marvin..." Ianto looked over at Jack.

"Look, I'm sorry for how this has turned out," Jack interjected, squatting down in front of the two Welshmen. "But Toshie's a grown woman and Marvin's a nice guy. I think you should talk to them both before jumping to any conclusions."

********

The four men squeezed into Rhys’ car and he drove them to his house. Jack was in the backseat with Ianto and the Doctor was in the front with Rhys. Rhys had refused to let them take the TARDIS. He didn't trust the Doctor's driving and Jack could hardly blame him. At least it was only sixteen hours this time and not a whole year. Even though the Doctor was acting like it was no big deal, Jack could sense how badly the Time Lord felt about getting it wrong. He promised himself not to tease him about it, and instead he sent his support to his husband, the equivalent of a mental hug. The Doctor smiled back at him through the rear-view mirror.

The Doctor's attempts at conversation died out quickly leaving the car in tense silence. It wasn't long before they reached Rhys' house. Jack convinced Rhys to let him wake Marvin up.

Jack quietly opened the door and looked in. The duvet had slid down around their hips so he could see that they both had clothes on. Toshie's back was spooned up against Marvin's chest. He had his arm protectively wrapped around her waist with his hand on her stomach. His other hand was behind his head under the pillow. She had her head resting on his upper arm and her hand was over his on her abdomen. He thought they looked very sweet together.

He walked quietly around to Marvin's side of the bed and shook him gently. "Marvin, wake up." Marvin made a snuffling sound but didn't move. Jack spoke a little louder.

"Marvin, you need to wake up now." This time Marvin pulled Toshie closer to him and buried his face in her hair. Jack realised he would have to resort to more drastic measures. He stepped back away from the bed and took a deep breath.

"Recruit, at attention!" Marvin leaped from under the covers, dislodging Toshie, and snapped to attention beside the bed.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Marvin yelled before he was even awake.

"At ease, Marvin." Jack said trying hard not to laugh. He put his hand on the young man's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I need to talk to you for a minute before you go out there."

"Oh, God," Toshie exclaimed from the far side of the bed. She pulled the duvet up to her chin, and squeaked, "Did my Tad see us like this?" She blushed at Jack's confirming nod and grinning eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Marvin seemed to be at a loss to understand why this was a problem. "Is Toshie not considered an adult in this culture?"

"Oh, I'm most definitely an adult," Toshie confirmed. " _He,_ " she pointed out the door to indicate Rhys, "...just doesn't want to see it." She got out of bed, straightened her clothes, and headed for the door with determination. "I'll take care of this, Marvin. Mam always said that the best defence is a good offence," she declared over her shoulder as she walked out.

"It might be best if we both just stayed here for a minute. I'd put your clothes back on, if I were you, before Rhys comes in here." Jack sat down on the bed, while Marvin started getting dressed.

They both listened to Toshie _go off_ on poor Rhys. Phrases like "It's my life," and "I'm a grown woman," could quite plainly be heard even though Toshie was downstairs and they were upstairs.

"She's a _fiery_ one, isn't she?" Marvin commented to Jack with a huge grin and a look of pride on his face. Jack just nodded and smiled back.

_'My boy has got it bad,'_ Jack thought to himself which made his smile even bigger.

They could tell the argument was winding down when they heard Toshie say in a much calmer voice, "And for your information, nothing happened. Marvin was a perfect gentleman."

"I think it's safe to go down now," Jack whispered to Marvin as he started for the door with his wayward charge in tow.

When they got downstairs Rhys and Toshie were hugging and saying how much they loved each other. Marvin shook his head. He was at a complete loss to understand.

"The Twenty-first century is so confusing," Marvin whispered.

"It's not the century, kid." Jack reassured him as he put his arm around Marvin's shoulders. "It's women."

********

Once everyone had calmed down, Rhys insisted that they all come back another day. It would be dawn soon and both he and Toshie had to work in the morning. Everyone piled into Rhys' work van that could hold eight with the seats up. The Doctor was up front with Rhys, Jack and Ianto in the middle, and the _love birds_ in the far back, holding hands. Jack could see Rhys periodically staring at the couple in the rear view mirror. 

When they arrived Jack, Ianto, and the Doctor all waited by the TARDIS as Marvin and Toshie kissed good-bye. They were standing beside Rhys' van and everyone could tell how smitten they both were. It was getting a little uncomfortable no matter how much the men tried to ignore them, as it was clear the couple had forgotten there were other people in the world. Rhys stopped it by blowing the van's horn, long and loudly.

"Very subtle, Tad," Toshie commented teasingly as she got back in the van, this time in the front seat.

"I'll come back to see you soon," Marvin promised as he leaned into the van's window for one last kiss.

"You had better," Toshie commented and then pointed out the window at the three TARDIS crew members. "Or I'll hunt you guys down and don't think I can't."

They all hurried to reassure her that they would bring him back soon. This was Gwen Cooper’s daughter, and they had no doubt that she could and would carry out her good-natured threat!

Marvin watched the van drive away until it could no longer be seen before turning around to face the three men.

"Before we go in," Marvin said hesitantly. He feared the Doctor's reaction to what he was about to do, but he had to _come clean_ as it were. He took a deep breath and braced himself. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out Director Manton's vortex manipulator and handed it to the Doctor. "I know it was wrong for me to keep it, but I want you to know I never used it. Even when the Weevil attacked."

"You were attacked by a Weevil?" Jack asked with shock. He looked at the Doctor who was staring at the manipulator in his hand, a look of amazement on his face. Jack wasn't sure if he was amazed at seeing the manipulator or the fact that Marvin had survived a Weevil attack.

"Yes," Marvin answered with a huge smile. "Toshie was magnificent. She sprayed it in the face with some sort of sedative and then called someone named Andy to come pick it up. She wasn't even scared."

"Andy Davidson's our chief liaison to the Cardiff Police," Jack informed him, smiling back at Marvin's enthusiasm.

"Jack?" Ianto asked leaning heavily on his cane. "Can I just go in now. My leg feels like it's going to give out." He hoped he didn’t sound whiney, but he really was pooped, and his leg was aching.

Jack was at his side in an instant helping him into the TARDIS and up the ramp to the jumpseat. Marvin sat next to him as Jack and the Doctor went to the console.

"So... Woking or Martha's?" Jack asked Ianto.

"If you don't mind," Ianto answered looking at the Doctor. "I would really like to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Woking it is." The Doctor smiled with approval, turned some dials and pushed a button or two, while Jack started the dematerialization sequence.

Ianto watched as his two favourite men dance about the console like a well-oiled machine, and he felt his heart swell with love and pride. Everything just felt so… right.

********

Jack helped Ianto up the stairs and into their old bedroom. The Doctor had given the Welshman a painkiller/sedative back on the TARDIS and it was already taking effect. Jack helped him undress, kissing and stroking him as he went.

"Not that I don't love where this is going," Ianto interjected. "But I don't think I'm going to be able to stay awake much longer."

"It's okay." Jack pulled his husband into a tight hug before letting go and having him sit down on the bed. "I just wanted you to know how much you're loved."

"I know, Jack. And I love you too."

"Ianto?" Jack sat down next to his Welshman and took a deep breath. He still wasn't quite sure how Ianto was coping with the unexpected turn his life had taken, and he was a little afraid of Ianto’s answer to his next question. The last time Jack could remember feeling this nervous was when he proposed to Ianto, twenty-three years ago. So much had happened in such a short period of time. "How do you really feel about the Doctor and me being married?"

Ianto didn't hesitate for a second. "I think it's wonderful, Jack."

"Really?" Jack was a bit surprised by that.

Ianto put his hands on either side of Jack's face and looked into his eyes so his husband would know how serious he was. "My greatest fear was always that when I was gone, you would be alone. That you would live forever alone, but the Doctor told me about you being tied to the TARDIS and to him. When the inevitable day comes... again..." Ianto swallowed and took a deep breath. "...many, many years from now, when I'm truly gone, you will have him to love you and get you through it. I truly think it's wonderful that you will never be alone again." Ianto leaned in and quickly kissed Jack before continuing. "It has really set my heart at ease."

Jack threw his arms tightly around his husband and fought back the tears. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he sniffled into Ianto's shoulder.

"I haven't a clue," Ianto quipped as he pulled back, kissed Jack on the forehead, and then playfully shoved Jack in the chest. "Go take care of the Doctor. He's probably a bit twitchy by now. Go, get out so I can go to sleep."

"Yes, sir," Jack answered with a salute and a smile then leaned down and kissed Ianto quickly. "Sweet dreams, My Love," he whispered as he pulled the duvet up over his husband's shoulders.

Jack turned the lights out and headed down the hall to their guest room where the Doctor was saying good-night to Marvin. He could hear Marvin's choirs of "Thank you, thank you, thank you" and the Doctor's reply of, "Just keep doing the right thing and we won't have a problem." Jack met up with the Doctor as he was closing Marvin's door.

"What was all that about?" Jack asked with a curious smile, as he wrapped an arm around his husband's back, pulling him in close.

"Oh, I gave him back the Director's manipulator."

"Really?" Jack couldn't keep his surprise from showing.

"Well, I had to disable the time circuit and the weapons. That's not an ordinary manipulator. I couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "But I let him keep the transporter and the other functions. I don't want him defenceless. What if another Weevil attacks?"

Jack kissed the Doctor on the forehead and gave him an amused smile. "I'm rather fond of him too." He took his Time Lord's hand and they walked out to the garden where the TARDIS waited. Had anyone been nearby as the blue doors were closing, they would have heard, "Hey! You didn't let me keep my transporter!"

"That's because Marvin knows how to behave." 

**Don't be shy. Tell me if you liked it.**

Next up: Epilogue: _Timeless Love_ This is for Adults Only!


	5. Timeless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a revelation to tell Jack about the nature of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Please read the other four chapters or this won't make any sense.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0001w2rr/)   
**Banner by deedeedee123**   


**Title:** _Coming Home_  
 **Chapter:** Epilogue - _Timeless Love_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** The wonderful ****  
**Series:** [ _The Captain!Verse_](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/625.html#cutid1)  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten, Jack/Ianto  
 **Genre:** Slash, Smut, Romance, Fluff  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Graphic sex, Oral sex, Rimming, Light dominance games.

 

DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE: This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

Epilogue: _Timeless Love_

Once the Doctor and Jack reached their bedroom on the TARDIS they stripped quickly. It had been more than twenty-four hours since they had last made love, and their need for each other was strong. The Doctor finished undressing first and he stood for a moment watching the flex of his husband's muscles as he took the last of his clothes off. Jack was facing away from him, leaning on the post at the foot of the bed as he took his socks off. The Doctor's body ached to touch him. Once he was totally naked, the Doctor stepped up behind him.

"I am your Lord tonight," Doctor informed as him slid his arms around Jack from behind holding his naked body tight against his chest. "You understand, Captain?"

"Yes, my Lord," Jack answered. Though they had dabbled at role-playing and dominance games before, they'd only been playing this particular game since they'd been married. However, the Doctor had already grown quite fond of it. From the way Jack trembled in his arms he knew his Captain liked it too.

The Doctor ran his fingers through Jack's hair then gripped it tightly as he whispered in his ear. "Ianto had you all day, but tonight you are mine and I'm going to taste every inch of you." He began to kiss the back of Jack's neck as he rotated his hips, grinding his hard cock into his Captain's arse cheeks. "Now, lay down on the bed."

Jack complied as soon as the Doctor released him. He lay spread eagle on top of the duvet awaiting further instructions. The Doctor knelt on the bed, looking at his beautiful Captain. Jack's blue eyes sparkled with love and lust, his taut abdomen flexed with want, and his hard cock twitched with anticipation. Once again the Time Lord was struck by how very lucky he was to have this wonderful man in his life.

The Doctor crawled up and covered Jack with his whole body, loving the feel of skin on skin. He reached over and took both of Jack's wrists in his hands, bringing them above Jack's head, and pressing them into the pillow.

"I'm not going to tie your hands, but you will leave them up here until I say you can move them." The Doctor stared deep into Jack's eyes. "You're not allowed to touch me without my permission. Understand, Captain?"

"Yes, my Lord."

The Doctor slid his mouth across Jack's cheek and sucked an earlobe into his mouth, then nibbled gently. Jack tilted his head away from the Doctor to give him better access. He took advantage of it by licking down Jack's neck then sucking hard on his pulse point. Jack's moan of pleasure vibrated through his lips urging him on. He loved the taste of Jack's skin on his tongue. He would never get enough of it, even if they lived for a hundred thousand years.

"Mark me as yours," Jack begged in a soft husky voice deepened by need.

The Doctor was only too happy to oblige. He bit down on his husband's neck just hard enough to leave a mark, but not break the skin. Jack arched up beneath him, thrusting his erection into the Doctor's thigh. He licked the wound to sooth it before kissing his way down to Jack's nipples.

He took his time licking, sucking, and nipping on first one hard nub and then the other. He loved the feel of Jack writhing and squirming beneath him. Knowing that Jack's lust for him was the cause, turned him on even more.

The Doctor wasn't sure if he would last long enough to do all he wanted to do to Jack. The dual nature of their merger meant that everything he did to his Captain he could feel a ghost of it on his own body. This made _going slowly_ very hard, as well as certain body parts, but he was determined to try.

"Flip over and get on your hands and knees, legs apart," the Doctor ordered and Jack complied eagerly. Seeing that luscious arse spread before him, the Doctor had the urge to bury his cock deep inside and pound it hard, but that wasn't how he wanted this to go tonight. "You will hold still for me," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Jack panted.

He grabbed Jack's firm arse with both his hands then squeezed and kneaded it for a moment, enjoying the contrast between silky-soft skin and firm yet pliable muscle. He placed his thumbs on either side of Jack's puckered hole and spread it apart. Bending down, he flicked his tongue across the tender flesh of the opening, making his Captain groan loudly.

"Oh, Goddess," Jack exclaimed as the Doctor swirled the tip of his tongue around Jack's hole several times before plunging as much of it as he could inside. Only the Doctor's firm grip on his arse cheeks kept Jack in place.

It was odd tasting a trace of Ianto inside Jack, but it was arousing as well. He imagined what the Welshman had been doing to his Captain earlier and remembered how it felt to sense Jack's orgasm from a distance. He wondered what it would have felt like if Jack hadn't been blocking the link most of the time. Maybe someday they would all feel comfortable enough with each other to explore that farther, but not yet.

He gave his lover a few more licks before sliding his mouth down, sucking and licking the soft skin between his opening and his sac. He could feel how difficult it was for Jack to hold still through his tender attentions, but he wanted to make this last as long as possible.

When he reached Jack's balls the Doctor sucked one into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue, and relishing the musky taste. A few moments later he moved on to the other one, giving it the same treatment before releasing it. He inhaled deeply, drawing the scent of those heavenly pheromones into his lungs and mind before pulling back.

"On your back again, Captain," the Doctor commanded.

"Yes, my Lord." Jack quickly lay down on his back with his arms above his head. The Doctor noticed how hungrily his Captain was staring at the Time Lord's hard weeping cock. Jack was licking his lips and the Doctor thought, _'Why not?'_

"Scoot down some," he instructed and Jack obeyed. The Doctor lay down beside Jack facing the opposite direction, with his head level to his Captain's straining member, and his own erection just inches for Jack's lips. "You have my permission to touch and taste me if you wish."

Jack immediately shifted onto his side and began to lick the pre-come from the head of his Time Lord's cock. The Doctor reciprocated by taking Jack's head fully into his mouth and sucking lightly. He put his hand around the base of his Captain's shaft and slowly pumped him as he sucked even more into his mouth. Jack soon mirrored his actions.

It wasn't long before he remembered why they didn't do this that often. It was just too intense. The Doctor could feel not only Jack's mouth and hand on him, but a ghost of his own mouth and hand that was on Jack. The combined sensations continued to intensify in an endlessly building loop of pleasure. Their movements rapidly increased in speed and force until they both exploded with ecstasy into each others mouths and minds.

"Goddess, that was fantastic!" Jack exclaimed licking his lips and trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, indeed," the Doctor agreed as he shifted around so he could kiss his husband. He relished the taste of them both on his tongue. When the kiss broke he slid down so he could lay his head on Jack's chest and listen to his solitary heartbeat. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. They lay there in contented silence for several minutes before the Doctor shifted his head again and looked up at his husband. "I've noticed over the years you say _Goddess_ a lot, but I've never asked. Do you believe in the Goddess?"

Jack shifted a bit so he could sit up without dislodging his lover. He seemed to consider the question before he answered. "I was raised to believe that she gave birth to the whole universe and that she watches over us, but doesn't usually interfere unless really needed." Jack became silent for a time and the Doctor could feel a great deal of mixed emotions coming from his lover. "It's funny. In most modern Earth cultures they refer to the Creator as _God_ and use the male pronoun, even though if asked most agree the Creator isn't male or female, but both or neither. It was the opposite with my culture."

"How so?"

"We always referred to the Creator as _Goddess_ or She, even though we were taught that she was both male and female as well."

"But what do _you_ believe, Jack?" The Doctor really needed to know if he was going to broach the revelation he had been considering.

"I believe that there has to be something out there. Some sort of supreme being or a collective consciousness maybe." Jack paused and took a deep breath. "I don't really know, but there are just too many coincidences for it to be random. Too many things that happen at exactly the right time for there not to have some sort of intelligence behind it."

The Doctor hummed and nodded his agreement. He found it comforting to know Jack was open to the possibility of intelligent interference.

"Doctor, did the Time Lords believe in a God or Goddess?" Jack asked.

"Not as such, no." He shifted so he was sitting up next to Jack and leaned against the head board. "They believed in what they could see, touch, taste, and reason out." The Doctor tugged at his ear. "Although they revered Rassillon, which as you know was their downfall."

"So what is it _you_ believe?" Jack turned the question around on his husband.

"After all that has happened, I've been thinking a lot about what I believe." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck then looked off into the distance. "I once said that if I believed in anything, I believed in Rose. I don't think at the time I realised just how true that statement was."

"What do you mean?" Jack wasn't sure how he should take that statement. The Doctor had shut down his side of the merger, so Jack couldn't really tell how he felt. After the shared intensity of their love-making, the loss of a connection with his husband left him feeling quite empty.

"Well, I think Rose may have had a hand in a lot of what has happened to us," the Doctor said as he looked straight at Jack. "When Rose pulled the Time Vortex into her mind she had the power of a God. She told me she could see all that is, all that was, and all that ever could be. She had the power to destroy the whole Dalek fleet with the wave of her hand. She had the power to send the words _Bad Wolf_ through out all of time and space. She even had the power to send it across the void to Pete's world. She literally could do anything. She was a true Goddess for a time and look what she chose to do with it?"

"What exactly are you trying to say, Doc?"

"Think about it," The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, then put his hand on his Captain's thigh. "She loved us. Both of us and wanted us to be happy. She knew she could never make me happy for very long as a human. She would die someday and leave me alone." The Doctor swallowed hard thinking about how it could have been having to watch Rose age and die.

"Even if she became immortal she couldn't make me completely happy. I need a telepath for that and Rose didn't like telepathy. I needed someone who could fill the void in my mind where the Time Lords used to be." He opened the link and sent love flooding into Jack's mind. "So what did she do? She brought you back to life using the TARDIS' energy, and not the vortex itself as she could have done. That tied your lifespan to mine. Then against all odds we formed a merger. Neither of us will ever be alone for long, in body or mind. With you being human it should have been impossible, but nothing was impossible for Rose at that point."

"Why would she do that?" Jack couldn't quite conceive it. In his heart, he knew how much Rose had loved the Doctor. "She wanted you for herself."

"Yes and she got me, didn't she?" The Doctor begin to grin. "One of the first things I did after I regenerated was lose my hand, but it just _happened_ to be within the regenerative window so I was able to grow it back. You found it so you could find me. Then later on she gathered us together again and made sure you were there just in time to save me, but not completely. That forced me to use the hand to save myself, which set up the events to make Rose a duplicate me that was human."

Jack frowned. "I thought Dalek Caan orchestrated all that."

"No. Remember, he said that it was always going to happen. That he only helped it along." The Doctor smiled. "As you said, _there are just too many coincidences for it to be random._ "

"But how does Ianto fit into all of this?"

"I'm not totally sure on that point, but Rose may have known I'd never commit to you as long as you were with him, so..."

"No! no! no!" Jack shouted and shook his head. "She would never do that! I will _**not**_ believe Rose would kill Ianto!"

"That's just it, Jack, he didn't die." The Doctor turned to face Jack and cupped his cheek, stroking it with his thumb, calming him. "He was only put in suspended animation, just long enough for me to totally commit to you. And the very moment I did, Ianto came back to life. Again, that can't be a complete coincidence."

Jack's head was spinning with the implications of what his Time Lord was saying. He always took full responsibility for his decisions, good or bad. To think that it was all predetermined was un-nerving. "So we never have a choice in our lives?"

"Oh, we have choice. Rose couldn't have had a hand in everything. Her mind was still human after all. She wouldn't have been able to control _all_ of history, but when it came to you and me, she kind of made _that_ choice for us. Though I doubt Rose realized just what a stubborn fool I was." The Time Lord took Jack's hand and entwined their fingers together. "She kept throwing us together over and over until I finally realized that _you_ were my only _right_ choice." He raised their joined hands up to his lips and softly kissed the back of Jack's hand. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long."

The Doctor leaned over and kissed his husband. It was a gentle kiss, but filled with love and apology. When it broke Jack had a smirk on his face.

"So, does this mean I should yell _Rose_ when I'm really excited instead of Goddess?"

"You better not!" The look on the Doctor's face was worth the arm slap Jack received.

********

After a long consideration of all his options Marvin decided to stay in Cardiff and go to the same University as Toshie. He claimed he needed to learn more about the Twenty-first century before he made a permanent decision about his future. No one was surprised. They let him stay in their house in Cardiff rent free and Jack arranged for him to get a grant from The Torchwood Victims of the Rift Fund to pay for school, food, and living expenses. Toshie was ecstatic.

Life had fallen into a pleasant routine. Week days they would spend at their house in the suburbs of London. Ianto and the Doctor would putter around the garden, forever tweaking its design. Jack and the Doctor would putter in the workshop they had built to house their many projects. They would all consult with Torchwood on different ventures and were on call when they were needed to help save the world. On the weekends they would take off in the TARDIS for some new adventure on a distant planet or in a distant time. Sometimes both.

Their adventures would often take longer than just the weekend for them. Sometimes several weeks, but they would always make it back to the London area in time for Sunday dinner with Mickey and Martha, or Ianto's sister and her family, or sometimes Marvin and Toshie. With all three of them to help with flying, they got pretty accurate with their landings.

They were coming back from one such adventure when the Doctor was struck by a major revelation. Said adventure had consisted of Jack and him stuck in a damp jail cell for five days before Ianto had managed to rescue them. They had all just walked in the door and laid down their things. He flopped down on the sofa and exclaimed, "Boy, am I glad to be home," when it hit him.

He considered this old brick house with its doors and carpets, in Woking, England, planet Earth as _Home_.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, no doubt sensing his mood.

"Yes," the last of the Time Lords answered with a huge smile for both Jack and Ianto. "I think I finally am."

Next story: [Anniversary Surprise]()

**Author's Post Note:** To all my wonderful readers a huge Thank You for coming along for the ride. Again, Thank you for reading and for all your lovely comments and encouragement. They have been much appreciated.

**Don't be shy. Tell me if you liked it.**


End file.
